Vispera de San Valentin
by Sakuyachan18
Summary: - N-no me referia a eso- Craig alzo una ceja- quiero decir. Ni Tweek y Wendy vendran, tampoco Kevin y Clyde… yo te preguntaba si… querias salir conmigo, en una cita por San Valentin- y antes de que el azabache pudiera mal interpretar, otra vez- no como amigo… como algo mas.:: Capitulos extras- cita::
1. Chapter 1

Bueeeeno... esta es mi primera historia, asi que por favor les piedo que no sean tan crueles TTWTT.

Advertencias: Los personajes estan muy fuera de si (necesito mas practica) bueno, ustedes me diran X33

agradecimientos: Agradezco a Chocobollo y Gabi 17 por darme pequeñas indicaciones y sobre todo, un gran agradecimiento a yoru-yube por explicarme paso a paso como subir una historia (te adoro, de verdad X33).

Declaimer: Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Trey y Matt XDXD

* * *

><p>Víspera de San Valentín<p>

13 de Febrero, Craig Tucker ingresaba a su centro de estudio (entiéndase por escuela), mientras veía toda la decoración.

Carteles románticos junto con decoraciones en rojo, rosa, blanco y demás colores, guirnaldas por encima de todas las puertas y corazones de doble cartón atados a hilos y colgados en el techo.

Estos eran una pequeña parte de todo el decorativo que había en los pasillos, muy hermosos la verdad, pero Craig _**lo odiaba**_, si, el moreno no aguantaba el san Valentín, todo colorido, un aura amorosa por todos lados y la poca atención que le prestan sus amigos por que las _fans_ de estos los ahogan en chocolates, lo único salvable era que Tweek tampoco tenia fans (para el era bueno, no para el rubio).

Cerró su casillero y se puso a observar a los que pasaban por ahí.

Stan y Kyle estaban haciendo mariconada y media, en otras palabras, besándose; Cartman desviaba la mirada asqueado por la escena hasta que vio a cierta chica morena de cabello corto y fue a hacerle la plática mientras Kenny buscaba a alguien con la mirada, de seguro a Butters.

Por otra parte se podía ver a Wendy y Bebe cuchicheando una que otra cosa y viendo de reojo hacia Craig, como queriendo comprobar algo, una de ellas se decepciono y se fueron.

- Dios! Ni que estuviera tan mal! – se quejo por lo bajo el del chullo, llevando su vista hacia otro lado.

Vio a su prima y a la de Kevin hablar sobre lo que iban a comprar para mañana y como le lanzaban unas miradas coquetas a Gary y Thomas y estos les sonreían.

Recordó que Red le había hablado de tener una cita con el mormon de la clase y que Thomas le comento que saldría con Esther Stoley.

- Menudos suertudos…- murmuro viendo a los cuatro hablar y solo suspiro quitando su vista de ese grupo.

- Te maldigo San Valentín- hablo como si este fuese a escucharle- siempre me haces recordar lo solo que estoy, perra- marco lo ultimo con su voz nasal de un modo suave y burlón.

De la nada cayo uno de los corazones de cartón duro del techo JUSTO en el puente de su nariz, que coincidencia ¿no, San Valentín?

-Ah! Mierda!…- maldijo su suerte mientras se frotaba la nariz por el dolor y de paso se iba a encaminar al aula (aunque faltaran como quince minutos para que sonara la campana) mientras lanzaba otras maldiciones mas al mundo y al día de mañana, que gustosa le volvió a devolver la maldición haciendo que se tropezara con el mismo corazón que le había caído anteriormente.

Cerrando sus ojos por inercia, espero la caída… la cual no llego, en su lugar sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo sostenían por detrás para evitar el golpe.

- ¡GAH! ¿Estas bien Craig?- pregunto cierto rubio nervioso "algo" alarmado, lo suficiente como para venirle su tic.

En ese instante el moreno se percato de algo, los brazos que lo sostenían eran _**demasiado**_ firmes y nada temblorosos como para ser de Tweek, haciéndose la idea de que el rubio no venia solo.

Rápidamente se soltó del agarre y volteo a mirar a sus dos amigos tratando de hacer la mejor cara de Póker que pudiera (lo cual no era nada difícil para el, la verdad).

- Estos no son tus días, ¿verdad Craig?- inquirió divertido Token alejándose de Tucker después de prevenir la caída.

- El San Valentín es un asco- dijo Craig con su típica cara de nada- no entiendo por que…

- Vamos ¡ngn! no es tan malo…- el rubio trato de tranquilizarlo, pero fue totalmente ignorado por el moreno el cual seguía quejándose del mal día que iba a ser mañana.

Vaya… como el cafeinomano podía llegar a parecerse al cobayo de Craig, Craig de verdad podía llegar a parecerse a su loro, el cual cuando se enfurece nunca deja de hablar y de hablar, diciendo las pocas palabras que sabia "¡Demasiada presión!" o "¡Oh! ¡Jesucristo!", luego se dio cuenta que la forma de tranquilizar a su loro es jugar con su plumaje, entonces el tiene que…

- Acaso el tener novio o novia es tan importante como ser maestro, para que tengan su día y…- no pudo continuar ya que sintió una mano acariciar y mover sus cabellos.

- Tweek… ¿que haces?- pregunto Token algo sorprendido por la acción de su amigo.

- Ves! se ¡Ahg! tranquilizo- respondió Tweek señalando con su mano libre a Craig.

Token solo rio nervioso y Craig se sonrojo ligeramente por lo que hacia Tweek… ¡Esperen! ¿Esta acariciando su cabello? ¿Dónde esta su chullo? Con razón algo le decía que estaba incompleto.

El mas alto visualizo el famoso gorro y lo recogió del piso limpiándole el polvo y extendiéndoselo a su dueño.

- No sabía que tu cabello ¡Gah! fuera tan sedoso y oliera a ¿coco? – lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de burla.

Craig rápidamente le arrancho el gorro a Token y se lo puso.

- Se acabo mi Shampoo y tuve que usar el de Rubí ¿algún problema?- dijo furioso mientras el poco color de sus mejillas se iba desvaneciendo.

- Ah… Craig… Tweek aun no…- el de piel oscura fue interrumpido.

-Aun no he sacado ¡Gah! mi mano- continuo Tweek con cara entre asustado y divertido.

Craig se percato que había colocado el gorro sobre la mano de Tweek la cual se hallaba sobre su cabeza.

Tweek dejo de estar en puntillas y regreso a su posición inicial sacando su mano del chullo mientras se reia junto con Token, este ultimo era el que vociferaba mas.

Si antes a Craig se le había ido el sonrojo de la cara, este no hizo más que regresar el doble de notorio.

El moreno solo atino a hacer lo que siempre hace, les saco el dedo del medio a sus dos amigos fulminándolos con la mirada.

Los dos chicos reilones decidieron tranquilizarse para no llegar a ser asesinados por Craig y su mal humor de vísperas de San Valentín.

Craig dejo de mirarlos con odio y fijo su vista en algo o alguien que se hallaba detrás de los dos chicos.

- Hola!- saludo un sonriente Clyde- ¿Qué tanto hacen?- pregunto estando al frente de los chicos.

- Molestamos a Craig- contestaron al unísono Token y Tweek, dando media vuelta para ver mejor a su amigo castaño y el rubio noto que este traía una pequeña caja en sus manos.

- ¡Gah! ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Tweek mirando lo que traía Clyde.

- ¿Esto? Ah… los hicimos en mi casa- respondió el amante de los tacos quitando la tapa de la caja, dejando al descubierto varios bombones de chocolate.

Token sonrío ante los apatesibles dulces, Tweek sintió un respingon imaginando el dulce sabor del chocolate y Craig solo hizo una mueca casi audible de fastidio hasta que se percato de algo que dijo Clyde.

- ¿Hicimos?- repitió el moreno lo anterior dicho pero en forma de pregunta.

- Sip- detrás de Clyde apareció Kevin contestando a la pregunta de Craig.

Todos, menos el castaño y el asiático, dieron un salto por la repentina aparición, nadie lo había visto venir y de la nada aparece detrás de Clyde como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado.

- Hola Kevin- saludo Token mientras acercaba su mano a los chocolates de la pequeña caja pero antes de poder coger uno Clyde coloco la tapa en su sitio casi volando un dedo del afroamericano.

- Los comeremos todos juntos en la cafetería cuando toque el receso- hablo el asiático explicando el por que la acción de su pareja.

- Odio los dulces- y con ese bello comentario (cortesía de Craig) el ambiente se volvió un poco deprimente.

- Entonces no te los comas y punto- continuo Clyde inflando sus mejillas y Craig volvió a sacar el dedo medio, esta vez hacia el castaño.

Kevin al ver esa tierna imagen de SU Clyde no puedo aguantar y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este y todos los presentes se sonrojaran.

Después de eso el ambiente volvió a quedar envuelto en las penumbras del silencio… lo cual no les gustaba para nada.

Hasta que a Clyde se le ocurrió con que comentario llenar ese espacio echo en el ambiente.

- Tweek- el amante de los tacos llamo la atención de su amigo rubio, dando a entender a Kevin que era lo que diría, pero antes de poder detenerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Gah!- por desgracia para todos (aunque esto solo lo supiera Kevin), el rubio contesto al llamado de su amigo.

- Los chocolates llevan café por si gus¡mhg!- el castaño no pudo continuar ya que Stoley le tapo la boca con la mano, pero para su mala suerte ya era tarde, el rubio había oído lo básico.

- CAFEEEEE!- todo fue demasiado rápido.

Tweek se intento abalanzar sobre Clyde, para quitarle la caja de chocolates.

Craig y Token lo sostuvieron uno de cada brazo.

Kevin se paro enfrente de Clyde para crear una barrera humana por si Tucker y Black no eran suficientes para retener a cafeinomano.

Y de nuevo por desgracia… no lo fueron.

Stoley apartando a Clyde término siendo derribado por Tweek y su **adicción **al café.

- AHHHH!- Grito de dolor el asiático al chocar contra el piso sumándole el peso del rubio hiperactivo sorpresivamente fuerte cuando se lo proponía… si no se fracturaba alguna costilla, eso era un _milagro de semana San Valentínésca._

Kevin aprovechando que Tweek se reponía de la caída, lo cogio de los hombros provocándole un pequeño respingon, Stoley sin tomarle importancia a eso comenzó a hacer una demostración de **inhale y exhale**.

- Respira Tweek, respira, respira- Kevin comenzó a susurrar eso para que el rubio lo oyese y lo intentase, lo cual hizo- vamos, relájate, respira- continuo calmándolo.

Tweek inhalaba y exhalaba continuamente hasta que dejo de parecer alterado y se paro lentamente aun respirando de la forma indicada.

En ese instante sonó el timbre, ya era hora de iniciar las clases.

-o-o-o-o-

**POV Tweek**

"¡Oh dios! Siento algo… no es bueno, me siento observado… OBSERVADO? OH JESUCRISTO! de seguro es el gobierno, pero… NO, ellos nos observan de lejos, la mirada que siento esta cerca… JUSTO EN ESTE SALON!. ¿será un agente secreto del gobierno?... no…o quizás, una chica, OH DIOS! UNA CHICA! DEMASIADA PRESION!"

Tweek comenzó a sentir su cara arder y también como su tic se avecinaba.

"Cálmate, cálmate, recuerda lo que te enseño Kevin; inhala, exhala.

Si es una chica, puedo escuchar pequeñas risitas risueñas, pero, ¿Quién?

Oh por favor! Cualquier chica seria lindo, pero ojala sea…"

- ¿Qué haces, Tweek?- Craig me saco de mis pensamientos.

**Fin POV Tweek**

- ¿Gah?

- Te pregunto ¿Que haces?- Craig volvió a repetir la pregunta.

- Nada, solo pienso- respondió el rubio.

- Oh…- fue lo único que dijo Craig.

Después de esa pequeña conversación volvió a haber otro silencio incomodo en donde solo se podía oír el murmullo de los otros alumnos y el llanto de profesor Garrison (tener que aguantar su llanto era otra cosa que a Craig no le gustaba del San Valentín)

- Ah… Craig?

- Si?

- ¿Por qué ¡ngh! odias San Valentín?- se aventuro a preguntar el rubio, claro, temblando como vibrador ya que temía que el moreno lo golpeara o algo.

- No…no es que lo odie, solo… no me agrada del todo- respondió algo incomodo.

- ¿No te agrada? ¡Gah! ¿Por?- volvió a preguntar Tweek.

- No se, solo no me agrada y punto- dijo ya un poco hastiado, Tucker.

- Todo ¡ngh! tiene un "por que" Craig.

- Esta bien, esta bien…pero promete no decirle a nadie…- dio su condición Craig un poco apenado.

- Lo ¡agh! prometo- Tweek levanto su mano derecha dando a entender que lo juraba.

Después de un momento en que Craig pensase en como dar a entender su respuesta decidió continuar.

- Es solo que… bueno…- Craig no sabia como decirlo exactamente, así que opto por ir al grano- me siento solo…- fue la rápida confesión de Tucker.

- ¿Solo?

-si… es que Clyde y Kevin se tienen el uno al otro sin incluir a todas sus fans, Token es uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, en estas fechas siempre esta al borde de tener diabetes por todos los chocolates, a ti al menos te desean un feliz día… y yo… bueno, ya di a entender lo que quería decir- Craig apoyo sus brazos en su carpeta y en estos su cabeza, para poder ocultar su notorio sonrojo.

- Gah! pero, no estas solo.

- A que te refieres- Craig levanto su cabeza para poder ver mejor a su amigo paranoico.

- El significado de San Valentín es el amor y la AMISTAD- el rubio recalco lo último.

- Creí que eso era algo que inventaron los pobres que no tienen pareja o no son amados…

- Claro que no!- a Tweek ya le salía una vena en la cabeza por la necedad e ingenuidad de su amigo en estos temas-… tu nos tienes a nosotros, ¿no?

- Pues seremos los dos, ya que los otros estarán ocupados en sus posibles citas y…- Craig noto como a Tweek le dio un respingon así que opto por no seguir con lo que estaba diciendo- Tweek… ¿Tienes a alguien especial?...- pregunto con todo el tacto que podía tener (ósea, no mucho).

- Bueno…si- lo ultimo lo dijo desviando la mirada hacia el grupo de las chicas que seguían hablando sobre mañana y demás- ¿y tu?- intento revertir la pregunta al notar que Craig volteaba a ver hacia donde el veía.

-Eh?...- Craig volteo su vista al rubio por aquella pregunta- bueno…no- dijo del todo calmado, después de todo, a el no le gustaba nadie ¿verdad?.

-…- Tweek ya no dijo nada, solo sorbió un poco de café de su termo y espero a que la clase terminase o que el maestro Garrison se harte de todos y los vote.

-o-o-o-o-

En la cafetería…

- Esta delicioso- Token había probado uno de los bombones que había echo la parejita del grupo.

- Gracias, sacamos la receta de uno de los libros de cocina de la mamá de Clyde- dijo Kevin también cogiendo uno de los dulces.

- Diabetes…- susurro Craig ya que estaba aburrido y parecía que lo estuvieran olvidando.

- Ah?- ese fue Tweek.

- Que estas cosas pueden causarte diabetes- continuo Craig.

- Pero por unas pequeñas porciones no te vas a morir- le dijo Clyde con una notoria cara de **"cállate"**

- ¿en serio? Ack!- pregunto Tweek ilusionado.

- No, es justo por estas pequeñas porciones que la diabetes se va y va acumulando hasta al fin estallar en tu organismo- Craig le echo mas leña al fuego con tal de no estar tan aburrido.

- ¡GAH! estallar? e-eso quiere decir que Ack explotare! EXPLOTARE! no!, no quiero explotar un día antes de San Valentín, ¡AGH! o en todo caso QUEDARE COMO KYLE, no Craig NO! NO QUIERO SER UN PINCHE BIPOLAR NOOOO! GAH! ¿la diabetes hace eso?- pregunto por ultimo Tweek.

-… no Tweek, la diabetes no hace nada de eso, solo… no te va a dar y punto- termino por decir Craig aguantando la risa mientras todos sus amigos lo mataban con la mirada.

- Oh… que bien- dijo Tweek en un suspiro aunque lo único que quisiera era lanzarse a la yugular de Craig con un cuchillo.

En eso todos voltearon a mirar al sitio de las chicas ya que estas reían bajito tras el espectáculo del rubio.

Todos se sonrojaron (en especial Tweek) y Craig aprovecho eso para coger uno de los chocolates de la caja y comerlo… Dios! Estaban deliciosos!

Aunque para suerte o no de Craig, Token noto ese rápido movimiento.

- Si tanto quieres chocolates, solo tenias que decirlo- murmuro Token lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran todos los de la mesa.

- Cállate- fue la rápida y furiosa respuesta de Craig.

- Deberías hacer unos Ack! cuantos- le sugirió Tweek- yo no puedo ya que me ¡Gah! pongo muy nervioso ¡Es demasiada presión!

- ¿Que tanta presión puede haber en preparar chocolates?- pregunto Craig.

- Muchaaaa!- fue la respuesta instantánea de Tweek, acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de Craig, con ojos bien abiertos y una voz profunda; al moreno se le erizo la piel… coño, en verdad Tweek llegaba a dar miedo.

Toda esa discusión se detuvo al escucharse la campana que indicaba que tenían que regresar a sus clases.

Todo el "Team Craig" se paro de sus asientos y se retiraron a sus clases.

- Craig Ack!- llamo el rubio agarrandolo de la muñeca para detener su andar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Craig se volvió a ver a su amigo, los otros ya se habían ido a sus respectivas clases.

- En verdad seria lindo si hicieras dulces- Tweek fue directo con lo que dijo, no tartamudeo ni nada- ya sabes, para ¡ngh! todos, en serio lo ¡Gah! apreciaríamos- tenia que decírselo ahora ya que después de su clase de química (la cual no compartían) Craig tenia las ultimas horas libres y se iría a su casa.

-…- Craig no dijo nada, solo se soltó suavemente del agarre del rubio y volvió a su andar.

Tweek solo suspiro y se encamino al laboratorio.

Al entrar al salón, lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia el pizarrón… ¡MIERDA! ¡OLVIDO QUE HABIA EXAMEN!

-o-o-o-o-

Eran las 8 pm, Craig Tucker ya había terminado sus deberes, había echo el aseo, la cena para Rubí y el (ya que sus padres regresan la próxima semana) y demás, pero si ya había echo la cena… ¿por que seguía en la cocina?.

"_En verdad seria lindo si hicieras dulces, ya sabes, para ¡ngh! todos, en serio lo ¡Gah! apreciaríamos"._

-"¿En verdad voy a hacer esto?"- pensó Craig mientras se volvía a atar el mandil color gris y buscaba recetas en Internet.

- Hermano~ vas a usar la cocina?- canturreo Rubí mientras se asomaba por la puerta, la cual se hallaba a espaldas de Craig.

- ¡GAH!- Craig cerro con fuerza la laptop al tiempo que se recuperaba de su corto ataque al corazón.

- JAJA! Craig, eso fue tan Tweek- dijo su hermana en un tono juguetón, adentrándose a la cocina, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver todo lo que se hallaba al frente de Craig ¿esos son moldes para chocolate?

- Mierda!, ¿Qué quieres Rubí?- pregunto Craig molesto.

- Quería hacer chocolates, pero parece que alguien se me adelanto- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón, es que Craig haciendo dulces, era muy gracioso de solo oírlo, aunque tenia que aceptar que el mandil le quedaba muy bien…

Ante la respuesta de la menor de los Tucker, Craig solo le saca el famoso dedo representante de la familia y Rubí no se queda atrás, también hace lo mismo, pero dirigido a su hermano mayor.

- La cena ya esta lista, la serviré en un rato- Craig regreso a abrir su laptop.

- No mentía, en serio quiero hacer chocolates.

-¿Para quien?- Craig se veía curioso, nunca supo que a Rubí le gustara alguien.

- Para nadie en especial, es para mis amigos- respondió esta sabiendo a lo que su hermano se refería con "quien"- Ike, Karen y Dougie, aparte que Ike invito a Georgie.

- Y por eso harás dulces?

- Son mis amigos y mañana es San Valentín, por eso- Rubí noto la laptop- y al parecer no soy la única persona que piensa eso.

Craig miro hacia donde miraba su hermana y se dio cuenta que en su laptop todavía tenia la página de "recetas para chocolates".

El moreno salió de su shock al oír la risita burlona de Rubí, lo único que Craig pudo hacer fue sacarle el dedo del medio y su hermana volvió a hacer lo mismo.

-Podemos…ah… no se- Rubí se llevo una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza, algo incomoda- preparar los dulces…juntos?

Craig alzo una ceja y se quedo mirándola atentamente, esperando hallar la broma en alguna facción de Rubí… no la hallo.

- Esta bien…- suspiro el mayor extendiéndole un mandil verde.

Rubí lo tomo y se lo ato.

-o-o-o-o-

- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a quemar- decía Rubí mientras mezclaba el chocolate blanco con algunas migajas de galleta para hacer trufas.

- Ya deja de comportarte como la mayor de los dos- decía Craig hastiado, estaba haciendo chocolates a baño maría.

- Dejaría de hacerlo si te comportaras como el mayor.

-Cállate.

Después de esos comentarios ya no hubo palabra alguna, lo cual trajo DE NUEVO un ambiente incomodo para Craig.

-Y… ¿esto es para tus amigos? ¿una chica?...¿o es chico?¿es Tweek?- Ese fue el método de Rubí para mejorar el ambiente.

- Que?... si, no, no y no- y esas fueron la rápidas respuestas de Craig

- Crees que te den dulces?

-… no lo creo

- ¿por? eres guapo- a Rubí le sorprendía, después de todo, ella como mujer veía a su hermano muy atractivo.

- Dudo que alguien quiera andar con una persona tan cabezota y orgullosa.

- Yo prefiero decirle terco y tímido- esto ultimo hizo que Craig volteara a mirarla con cara de "Tu estas loca ¿no?"

- Como sea…- Craig volteo a apagar la estufa y acerco su mano lentamente hasta la cacerola en la cual se hallaba el chocolate ya derretido, quería alejar el envase del agua.

- Sabes… si no fueras mi hermano, estaría enamorada de ti- dijo Rubí de la forma mas directa del mundo.

- ¡¿Qué demo..? Ahh!- al oír lo ultimo dicho por su hermana no supo como reaccionar y como no midió lo que hacia pego por completo su mano derecha a la cacerola y soltó un grito de dolor.

Rubí rodó los ojos y se acerco a su hermano, mientras Craig sostenía su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda cerrando los ojos y aguantando el dolor.

Abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir unas manos sostener fuertemente sus dos muñecas, era Rubí.

- Ven…- Rubí lo jalo de las muñecas acercándolo al lavabo de la cocina.

Al llegar ahí, puso la mano derecha de Craig dentro del lavabo y abrió la llave del agua; Craig trato de reprimir un gemido de dolor y esto no paso desapercibido por Rubí, así que comenzó a sobar suavemente la palma de la mano lastimada de su hermano, de verdad se había quemado, por suerte era leve.

- Gr-gracias…- murmuro Craig mientras el mismo sobaba su mano.

- Si- fue lo único que dijo Rubí mientras iba al baño por el kit de primeros auxilios.

**POV Rubí**

- Dios, momentos como estos son los que hace que me de cuenta que Craig es muy ingenuo- dije mientras cogia la caja de primeros auxilios y volvía a salir por la puerta.

El que Craig crea que es odiado por todos es una mentira igual de grande que cuando me dijo que ya no era virgen…

Solo suspire mientras me acercaba a Craig para vendar su mano.

- Yo preparare los chocolates, tu ve a ver televisión o lo que sea que no fuerce tu mano- dije mientras vendaba; en verdad me preocupaba Craig.

- Estoy bien…- como siempre tan terco.

- Pero Craig…- en verdad que era algo molesto

- Estoy bien- me interrumpió Craig

-Bien…- suspire terminando de vendar su mano- ¿por que tan interesado en terminar tu mismo los chocolates?- pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- No es necesario decírtelo- Exacto, mi hermano en verdad apreciaba a sus amigos, pero era demasiado orgulloso/tímido para admitirlo.

Analizando toda la escena cualquiera se daría cuenta que Craig de hermano mayor… solo tenia la edad.

**Fin POV Rubí **

-o-o-o-o-

14 de febrero

Craig Tucker se hallaba sacando libros de su casillero en cuanto una voz muy conocida lo llamo.

- Gah! Craig- llamaba el rubio a su amigo.

- Hola Tweek, ¿Qué tal ayer química?- saludo y pregunto Craig con su misma cara inexpresiva.

-…me ¡ngh! olvide que había examen- dijo Tweek empezando a temblar- estoy seguro que desaprobare… ¿Qué te paso en la mano?- pregunto con expresión entre sorprendida y preocupada.

Craig estaba a punto de decirle algo pero vio a Kevin venir de la mano con Clyde, así que se quedo mirando a esa dirección.

- Hola ¡ngn! chicos- volvió a saludar el rubio a la pareja que se acercaba **otra vez** con paquetes en la mano.

- Ustedes si que estuvieron ocupados- dijo Craig con aburrimiento, después de todo… no le sorprendía, siempre era igual.

- Si las chicas nos están entregando dulces de a montón- dijo Clyde mirando las dos cajas de su mano.

- A Clyde se lo dieron Bebe y Red y a mi, mi prima y Heidi- continuo Kevin.

- ¿Y ¡gah! Token?- pregunto Tweek, Token normalmente entraba cuando el llegaba.

- Afuera lo están ahogando con obsequios- contesto burlón Clyde- Red y Wendy estaban entregándole chocolates.

- Al parecer las chicas decidieron dar dulces no solo a los chicos que les atrae, si no también a amigo y demás- dijo Kevin.

Craig y Tweek levantaron una ceja sin comprender, por lo que el asiático decidió continuar.

- Ejemplo, Bebe le entrego un dulce a Clyde, Kyle y Butters, al parecer ella no tiene a alguien especial este año; Wendy le entrego dulces a Token, Stan y Gregory, pero al parecer ella **si **tiene a alguien especial- Craig y Tweek volvieron a levantar la ceja sin entender… de nuevo.

Kevin ya empezaba a desesperarse

-"Acaso les tengo que explicar todo"- pensó el asiático con un tic en la ceja, esto no paso desapercibido por Clyde, quien decidió continuar.

- Wendy esta entregada cajas simples con moño rojo, pero tiene una grande, rosada y con moño rojo brillante rodeándole, esta claro que es para esa persona especial- dijo Clyde y Kevin solo asintió con la cabeza.

En eso llega Token con seis cajas en mano, varias cartas y demás.

- Hola- saludo tranquilo mientras guardaba todo lo regalado en su casillero.

- ¿Que hay Romeo?- vuelve a burlarse Clyde.

- Creo que ya esta obvio- dijo Token con una sonrisa- por cierto, Wendy viene para acá- termino de decir, cerrando su casillero.

Craig, Kevin y Clyde se extrañaron, a Tweek le dio un respingon y Token solo se quedo mirando a todo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola chicos- saludo la morena antes mencionada, quien apareció detrás de Token.

Todos notaron que sus mejillas estaban rojizas y llevaba el rosado paquete (también antes mencionado) en manos.

-Ah…- la chica estaba vacilando un poco en si hablar o no- Tweek, podemos hablar a sola… por favor- dijo mirando sus pies.

- ¡Gah! S-si- Tweek, mas rojo no podia estar.

Y los dos se encaminaron a unos metros del grupo.

**POV Tweek**

Seguí a Wendy hasta que nos detuvimos, ella volteo a mirarme y lo que paso fue directo, pero no por eso dejo de ser tierno.

- Tweek, por favor, se mi Valentín- dijo Wendy entregándome el paquete que llevaba en manos- yo… me has gustado desde que entramos a la secundaria, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo.

OK, lo que pasaba… era hermoso, lo que había deseado desde que tengo memoria; sabia que ella era la que me observaba, pero siempre me negaba a eso creyendo que era solo mi imaginación… que alguien tan linda e inteligente como ella jamás se fijaría en un bicho raro como yo.

- Pero… ¿por que no me lo dijiste?- pregunte al darme cuenta de lo ultimo.

- Tenia miedo que creyeras que pasaría lo mismo que me pasaba con Stan y no aceptaras- dijo la chica bajando la mirada, la verdad siempre supe que lo de ella y Stan era mas rutina que sentimiento, después de todo, la ultima vez que dejo a Stan fue para que este aceptase ya sus sentimiento por Kyle.

- Yo… siempre me has gustado ¡gah!, pero también tenia miedo- note que Wendy iba levantando la mirada y nuestros ojos, verdes y negros, se reunían; sentí mis mejillas arder y un sonrojo de su parte- siempre creí que te parecía un bicho raro, que tampoco soy guapo ni inteligente…- fui cortado al sentir un pequeño y corto beso en mis labios.

Me quede atónito y ella me sonrío.

- Tweek, eres el chico mas guapo e inteligente que haya visto, pero eso es lo de menos, lo que me atrajo de ti fue tu forma de ser, tan sincero, tan amable, bondadoso; eres una persona muy especial.

- Pero yo tiemblo y ¡gah!... eso- dije bajando la cabeza, no es que odiara eso, ya era parte de mí, pero aun así llegaba a incomodar a otros.

- Eso es lo que te hace especial y en mi opinión personal, eso también te hace adorable- la sonrisa de Wendy se amplio mas.

Yo solo atine a abrazarla con cariño, en verdad que ella era una persona hermosa y más fue mi alegría cuando correspondió mi abrazo.

Al separarnos su sonrisa se volvió coqueta, eso hizo que me sonrojara mas.

- Ya que eres mi Valentín te invito al cine, yo los boleto y tu las palomitas, ¿que te parece?- me dijo.

- ¡Gah! claro- le sonreí de vuelta.

… siento una mirada ¡NO! Esperen, ¡MIRADAS! ¡MUCHAS MIRADAS! Dios, serán del gobierno, pero… también siento que estuvieran observando a Wendy…eso significa… ¡GNOMOS!... pero ello solo habitan en mi cuarto… ¿no?, entonces…

Voltee lentamente mi cabeza y visualice a Craig, Token, Kevin, y Clyde mirándome con unas expresiones de curiosos.

- Ve a contarles lo que pasa- dijo Wendy entre risitas al darse cuenta de a quienes miraba- hablamos en clases, después de todo nos toca Garrison y ese nunca hace nada.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me acerque algo temeroso a ella… le di un beso, corto pero tierno, al separarnos ella sonrío.

- Nos vemos en un rato- dijo despidiéndose y yéndose al encuentro con Bebe.

… Dios, tengo una cita con la chica que ha gustado desde primaria.

- "Que felicidad"- pensé acercándome a mis amigos.

**Fin POV Tweek**

- A nacido otro Romeo- decía Clyde mientras reía y codeaba a Tweek de forma juguetona.

- ¡Gah!- Tweek estaba tan feliz que ya ni le importaba si desaprobaba química.

Todo rieron y Craig no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa, la cual se borro al analizar la situación…Tweek tenia compañía, Clyde y Kevin estaban junto y Token de seguro no dudaría en salir con alguna de las chicas que le coquetean… estaba solo… otra vez.

- Bien, mejor vamos a clases- Token se veía algo triste pero parece ser que ninguno de sus amigos los noto ya que no dejaban de elogiar a Tweek.

Todo se iban a encaminar a el salón que por suerte compartían esa hora.

- E-esperen- llamo algo tímido Craig, era ahora o nunca.

Craig cerro su casillero, pero antes saco una bolsa roja con lazo negro; no era cursi ni nada, pero se veía presentable.

De un movimiento brusco Craig extendió todo su brazo con el paquete en manos, pegándolo al torso de Token, lo cual dio a entender que se lo entregaba.

El afroamericano abrió los ojos a mas no poder y sintió sus mejillas arder, era posible que…

- Ya hice los dulces, ¿contento Tweek?- dijo el moreno con las mejillas sonrosadas, después volteo su vista a Token sin prestar a la expresión que tenia este- tu los llevas, yo no quiero ni verlos- le indico al afroamericano.

Token cambio su expresión sorprendida por la que llevaba normalmente y el sonrojo había desaparecido de su rostro.

- Si- Dijo sin mas mientras cogia la bolsa y se reprochaba mentalmente por creer cosas que no son.

- ¡Gah! que bien que hallas echo ¡ngn! los dulces- sonrío Tweek- sabia que nos ¡agh! apreciabas- el rubio ya se había preocupado un poco por la venda que Craig llevaba en la mano, al parecer fue solo por hacer dulces.

- Que lindo Craig ~- canturreo divertido Clyde, después de todo no era común ver esta clases de cosas de parte del moreno gruñón.

- Cállate!- dijo Craig aun mas sonrosado encaminándose al salón seguido de Kevin, Clyde y Tweek, quienes no dejaban de hacerles bromas con respecto a los chocolates y decirle cosas cursilona… aunque a todos le pareció un hermoso detalle de su parte.

Nadie se percato que el único que no los miraba era Token, quien se hallaba mirando fijamente la bolsa que llevaba en manos.

Por un momento creyó que los chocolates eran para el.

- "Nada me hubiera gustado mas que eso"- pensó Token mientras se sonrosaba, sabia perfectamente que algo como eso jamás pasaría ¿verdad?- "Al parecer este año volveré a estar solo"

El afroamericano solo suspiro y siguió a sus amigos con una apagada sonrisa.

Al parecer nada cambiaria este año…

Ecepto que Tweek ya no estaría solo…

Y que Craig aprendió a apreciar _algo_ a sus amigos…

Pero no necesariamente todo es rosa…

El San Valentín, época del año para estar con tus amigos y pareja, aunque no todos tienen la suerte de tener a una o esa persona especial a su lado, si no me creen…

solo pregúntenle a Craig y Token.

Fin…

* * *

><p>Bonito ¿no?, si lo se, me salio horrible, pero eso solo lo van a saber usteder y la mejor manera de hacerme saber lo que opinan es dejandome un review, por favor X33<p>

Quiero mejorar, asi que cualquier sugerencia es bien recivida.

Gracias por leer. X3333


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Decidi poner este fic de san valentin como continuacion de "vispera de san valentin" por que tiene mucho que ver :DDDD Espero que els guste :3

Declaimer. SP no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Aqui esta.

* * *

><p>Cita- Capitulo uno:<p>

- No se si pueda, chicos…- murmuro pesadamente Token, espiando desde una esquina hacia la cafeteria de los Tweak. Desde su punto de vista se podia ver a Craig sentado cerca de la ventana, acompañado de Clyde y Kevin. Estos dos conversaban amenamente mientras Craig escuchaba siempre neutral.

- Vamos ¡Gah! no debe ser tan difícil- Tweek se jalo la camisa y le sonrio a su amiho mientras este alzaba una ceja.

- ¿No crees que ese no es un comentario que puedas hacer tu?- pregunto el mas alto de los tres presentes y Tweek temblo.

Una fina mano se poso en su hombro.

- Tranquilo Tweek- le sonrio Wendy, su novia- si deseas puede ser una cita doble. Pues invitar a Craig y nosotros vamos con ustedes ¿Verdad Tweeky?

Tweek asintió con rapidez para despues tomar la mano de su novia.

- No, gracias. Yo quiero hacer esto para estar a solas con Craig, esta noche saldre con él. Ya me decidi- sonrio con confianza y dio un paso fuera de su escondite, al instante Craig se percato de la presencia del afro americano y volteo a verlo, lo cual petrifico al mencionado- maldición.

Wendy le dio una palmaditas y suspiro un poco burlona.

- Animo…- trato de dar confianza- vamos Tweek, mejor dejemoslo pensar y de paso que tambien nos llevamos a Kevin y Clyde lejos.

En mencionado asintió y los dos fueron hacia la cafeteria seguidos por Token, al entrat al instante Tweek corrio hacia Clyde y lo jalo del brazo, sacandolo de la cafeteria.

- N-No me referia a eso- a Wendy le dio un tic en la ceja- pero supongo que igual funciona- dijo al ver a Kevin salir a por su novio- suerte- le murmuro a Token y tambien salio.

El masa alto llevo su vista a Craig, quien seguia sentado y ni se habia inmutado por lo ocurrido. Solo tomaba su batido con su habitual expresión neutral con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- "Tu puedes Token"- penso el de tez oscura y a pasos mecanicos se acerco a la mesa donde estaba sentado Craig y se sento al frente- Hola Craig- le sonrio con la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar.

- Hnm- fue lo unico que obtuvo de Tucker- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto refiriendose al show que armo el rubio y la pelinegra, bueno, solo el rubio.

- ¿Eso? Ah… pues, no se. Ya sabes como es Tweek- sonrio nervioso. Pocas veces pasa- un dia esta diciendo que su café esta frio y al siguiente segundo grita a todos que los aliens roba penes estan ocultos en la escuela.

Y los ojos del afro americano se iluminaron en el momento en que Craig mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es comico como lo estas diciendo- murmuro volviendo a tomar de su batido y regresando a su expresión neutral.

Token suspiro, mejor ser directo.

- Craig, hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Mande…

- Pues…- jugo con sus dedos unos segundos- queria saber…si… ¿querias salir?- pregunto al fin, no despegando la vista del azabache, quien cambio su mirada neutral a una extrañada por la forma en que su amigo lo habia pedido.

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Claro- dijo con simpleza, simpleza que extraño a Token- ¿Van a ir todos o solo una de las parejas?- y entendio mal.

El mas alto no sabia si darse un facepalm o reir de la pena.

- N-no me referia a eso- Craig alzo una ceja- quiero decir. Ni Tweek y Wendy vendran, tampoco Kevin y Clyde… yo te preguntaba si… querias salir conmigo, en una cita por San Valentin- y antes de que el azabache pudiera mal interpretar, otra vez- no como amigo… como algo mas.

Token observaba impaciente, con la cara matizada de su color natural y un rojo que le llegaba hasta la orejas. Craig lo miraba con una expresión impactada, totalmente distinta a su expresión neutral.

- ¿Que?

- Lo que oiste.

El rostro de Craig de la nada se puso de un rojo intenso.

- Yo… ¿estas seguro de esto?- pregunto el mas bajo bajando la mirada. Token parpadeo un poco.

- Desdes hace dos años que quiero pedirte una cita, pero no me atrevia. Yo no acepto citas en San Valentin por que espero que tu me pidas una o que yo me arme de valor para pedirla… aun sabiendo que no sucederia. Ahora, cuando me entregaste los chocolates y yo crei que eran para mi, una alegria inmensa me abarco, claro que luego me di cuenta que eran para todo el grupo… pero aun asi, supongo que eso fue lo que me hizo armarme de valor, quiza… algun dia esos chocolates puedan ser solo para mi.

Craig observo conternado.

- Yo… no se que decir…- el nerviosismo en Craig era evidente ¿y como no estar nervioso? Su amigo le pedia tener una cita como algo mal y el no sabia si aceptarlo o no…

- Solo dame una oportunidad, por favor.

Bueno… no perderia nada con intentar.

- Esta bien.

- Fin cap 1-

* * *

><p>A mi me agrada el san valentin, por que como no tengo novio o novia (forever alone) me la paso con amistades y es una buena excusa para salir XDXD<p>

Me dedicare a este fic que no tendra muchos capis, tambien seguire con "escape y sobrevivencia" XDXD Aunque Broken Hearts no se cuando subir, ya que tambien me vuelvo adicta a pokemon y tengo la necesidad de avanzar dos fics pendientes ahi XDXD Bueno, sin mas.

Nos leemos :D


End file.
